ebeetofandomcom-20200214-history
List of videos by Angry Video Game Nerd
This is a list of videos by The Angry Video Game Nerd in a chronological order. There are a few of his videos we haven't included on this list that we feel aren't too important, like the videos regarding the sales of his DVD. Besides, if you'd want to check out his videos, you'd visit his actual Youtube page and Gametrailers rather than clicking these links, right? April 2006 * Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * The Karate Kid * Roger Rabbit June 2006 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles July 2006 * Back to the Future August 2006 * 1.21 Gigawatts (REDUX) September 2006 * McKids * Wally Bear and the No Gang * Top Gun * Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu October 2006 * Double Dragon III * The Anger Begins * Friday the 13th November 2006 * Nightmare on Elm Street * The Power Glove December 2006 * Chronologically Confused about Movie and Video Game Sequels * Rocky on the Sega Master System * My Rocky Montage * Bible Games January 2007 * Angry Video Game Nerd T-shirt Feburary 2007 * Atari 5200 (Gametrailers) * Ghostbusters (Gametrailers) March 2007 * Ghostbusters Follow-up (Gametrailers) * Angry Video Game Nerd Uncensored Interview HD(Gametrailers) * Angry Video Game Nerd Uncensored Interview(Gametrailer) April 2007 * Ghostbusters Conclusion (Gametrailers) * My Thoughts On the new "TMNT" * GrindHouse - Movie Review * The Deader the Better * Spider Man (Gametrailers) * Fun Stuff May 2007 * Sega CD (Gametrailers) * You Know What's Bullshit! (part 1) * You Know What's Bullshit! (part 2) * Sega 32X (Gametrailers) * Spiderman 3- Movie Review * You Know What's Bullshit (part 3) June 2007 * You Know What's Bullshit (part 4) * Silver Surfer (Gametrailers) * TRANSFORMERS (1986) A review by CineMassacre * You Know What's Bullshit (part 5) * Die Hard (Gametrailers) July 2007 * Independence Day (Gametrailers) * Bart vs. The Nerd * TRANSFORMERS (2007) Review by CineMassacre * "LIVE FREE OR DIE HARD" Review by CineMassacre August 2007 * My E3 Comments * Ghostbusters 3 - My Honest Thoughts * The Simpsons Review by Cinemassacre * Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout (Gametrailers) * Shit Pickle * A Very Nerdy Non-Canonical Captain S Christmas * Atari Porn (Gametrailers) September 2007 * Nintendo Power (Gametrailers) * Kung Fu Bandito * Shit Pickle - Episode #2 (with Monkey Cheese) * Fester's Quest (Gametrailers) October 2007 * Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Gametrailers) * AVGN Friday the 13th COMMENTARY * AVGN: Nightmare on Elm St commentary * Halloween (Gametrailers) November 2007 * Dragon's Lair (Gametrailers) * Top 10 Baddest Bad Guys December 2007 * You Know What's Bullshit (Part 6) * A Christmas Carol Pt. 1 (Gametrailers) * A Christmas Carol Pt. 2 (Gametrailers) Janurary 2008 * Chronologically Confused About Zelda (Gametrailers) * Rambo (Gametrailers) Feburary 2008 * Virtual Boy (Gametrailers) March 2008 * The Wizard of Oz (Gametrailers) * Double Vision Pt. 1 (Gametrailers) April 2008 * Double Vision Pt. 2 (Gametrailers) * Super Mario Bros 3 and The Wizard (Gametrailers) May 2008 * NES Accessories (Gametrailers) * Indiana Jones (Gametrailers) June 2008 * Star Trek (Gametrailers) * Superman (Gametrailers) July 2008 * Superman 64 (Gametrailers) * Batman Part I (Gametrailers) August 2008 *Batman Part II (Gametrailers) *Deadly Towers (Gametrailers) September 2008 *Battletoads (Gametrailers) *Dick Tracy (Gametrailers) October 2008 *Dracula (Gametrailers) *Frankenstein (Gametrailers) November 2008 *CD-i Part 1 (Gametrailers) *CD-i Part 2 (Gametrailers) December 2008 *CD-i Part 3 (Gametrailers) *Bible Games II (Gametrailers) Janurary 2009 *Moonwalker (Gametrailers) *Milon's Secret Castle (Gametrailers)